Boogie's Boy
by lifesbrokenmarionette
Summary: The devils have gone back to the living, done with Halloween Life. Boogie is lost in heart and Jack wants Boogie back. Rescued by an unlikely source, Freak decides that living with the Boogieman isn't so scary after all.
1. Disclaimer Template

**To All My Readers:**

 **Instead of posting Disclaimers at the beginning of each and every chapter, I have decided it would benefit me to simply create this template and post it instead on all of my new stories.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lifesbrokenmarionette**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Profile:**

 **NAME: Lifesbrokenmarionette**

 **AGE: Too young for some. Too old for others.**

 **OCCUPATION: Full-Time Student, Part-Time Writer, Mom**

 **AVERAGE INCOME: Enough to put food on the table and a roof over our head.**

 **DESIRES: To live a wholesome life and give all to my child.**

 **Average Writers Profile:**

 **NAME: Well Renowned and REAL**

 **AGE: Varying, mostly old enough to know how to make money efficiently.**

 **OCCUPATION: Writer, Millionaire, Parent**

 **AVERAGE INCOME: Enough to pay people to put meals on their table and build roofs for their heads.**

 **DESIRES: To not see shoddy representations of their lives posted in Disclaimers.**

 **Reasons for posting this is to make certain that any and all reading this understand that while the thoughts that go into bastardizing and virtually ripping apart an original writer's thoughts and ideas, along with any OC, environmental changes and scenarios that do not match up with cannon writing or are entirely new are mine, the original inspiration belongs to someone else. So please, read on and get to know the thoughts and inspiration behind each new story posted after this disclaimer. Please note that this is for the whole posting process of the subsequent story. You will not see a disclaimer in this story after this.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Lifesbrokenmarionette**


	2. Finding Freak

**AN: Hello everyone, due to a fan-fricken-tastic individual, I am able to get stories out to you. He was wonderful enough to volunteer to type the stories I had written down and this is the first. This is a fantastic individual. Thank you Mablung12. You rock.**

 **Enjoy! On with the Story!**

Chapter 1

In the town of Halloween, everyone was bustling about getting ready for tonight's celebration.

All except Boogie. It was odd not to see the nightmare not around on Halloween, so much that Hyde brought it to the attention of Jack.

"It does not bode well when the Boogie Man isn't celebrating Halloween." Hyde spoke.

"No, it most certainly does not. Well, I'll just have to check up on the nightmare." Jack said.

And so Jack made his way to Boogie's domain, sliding down the chute.

"Boogie?" Jack called. There was no answer. Jack slid off the table and went in search of him.

He looked high, he looked low. But still, there was no sign of Boogie. And come to think about it, there was no sign of the three devils either.

Using his powers, Jack sought out the three devils, knowing anywhere they were, Boogie was.

Nothing.

So he sought out Boogie.

There! Out by the Wishing Well. But why would Boogie need to make wishes when he could make things happen?

Having no answer, Jack left Boogie's place and travelled to the Well.

"Go away, Jack. I'm not up to Halloween this year." Boogie sighed. Jack sat next to him.

"Where are the devils? They're usually up for it"

Boogie sighed. "They're gone, Jack. They were done living here and wished themselves back to the regular world."

Jack was shocked. "I – I don't know what to say, Boogie."

"Neither do I. Ah well, maybe a good Halloween scare will bode well for me."

"That's the spirit." Jack said encouragingly. The pair stood and head back towards the town.

Soon, preparations were made and the occupants were off to the regular world, ready to scare some mortals.

Five year old Freak sighed wistfully from his cupboard, wincing as his broken ribs pressed against his skin. He heard everyone getting ready for Halloween, wishing he could go.

But it was simply not to be. Uncle Vernon had made sure of that.

Nevertheless, Freak still held out hope. He heard the car start and pull out, wondering if he would ever be in the car.

He sat in silence for a while until he began to get sleepy. Lying down on his little cot, Freak closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Outside, the residents of Halloween were causing havoc and fright. Boogie however was coasting through the dreamers, steering clear of young, young minds. He paused though, on Privet Drive, seeing a dome-structure towards the middle.

Curious, he went to inspect it. It was a ward of some sort, based on blood. He sensed it was to keep evil out. Boogie sniggered when he was able to go right through it. He went to the door and opened it gently. Moments later, he felt someone pass into the land of Nightmare, his workplace, and sought out the source.

There! But what was this? A five year old in a cupboard? Boogie quickly opened the door, peering inside.

He gasped softly when he laid his gaze on a broken body lying on a small cot. The boy was far too young looking to be five.

His gasp was not soft enough apparently, as the child shot up in surprise, covering his body with his arms in protection.

Freak awoke with a start, shooting upright and covering his body with his small arms before crying out in pain, his ribs protesting.

When the blows he was expecting did not come, Freak peered over top his arms. There, with his cupboard door open, was a scary looking creature. And it was staring at him. Without eyes.

Fearful of Vernon, little Freak did not scream, but his eyes showed it all.

The creature opened the door wide reaching in for Freak. Freak tried to move, but only whimpered in pain. The creature spoke. "Shush, little mortal, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to pick you up and take you to see Jack." It said. Before freak could ask, the creature had wrapped it's limbs around him, removing him from his room.

"Wha?" Freak asked, alarmed.

"I'm taking you away from here kid. Do you have somewhere else to go after we've seen Jack? " the creature asked.

Freak merely shook his head, caught between confused and hopeful.

"Hmm. I'd have to clear it with Jack first, but how'd you like to stay with me? It asked.

"Who're you?" Freak asked timidly.

"Me?" the creature asked. It smiled, the stitching on his face spreading wide. He stepped past the threshold of the Blood Ward, Smirking internally as it "popped".

"Why, I'm the Boogie man." Boogie said. "I scare people in their nightmares for fun. You though, I don't think I can scare you."

Freak's eyes grew wide as Boogie introduced himself, but faded to curiosity as he spoke the last statement. "Why?" Little Freak asked.

"You're far too pure and you've been damaged. I feel that scaring you would be the last thing I would do. Hmm, if Jack approves you staying." Boogie said, stepping towards shadows, "I could probably teach you how to manipulate dreams like me."

"Realy?" Freak asked.

"Uhm." Boogie said. "Hold tight, I'm shifting to Jack's location."

Freak gripped Boogie's seams tightly and shut his eyes as Boogie stepped into the shadows, going to Jack. Freak felt a cold chill and deep fear as the darkness gripped him.

"Relax, kid, you're stretching my seams. You're fine. The shadows won't hurt you." Freak heard Boogie say. Freak relaxed his grip a bit and opened his eyes. He gasped softly as he say eyes staring at him from all around. He swore the saw one form a body and wave at him. He hesitantly waved back.

"See, they like you. " Boogie spoke. "Now, we're almost there, so close your eyes again. It's dizzying if you're not used to it."

Freak obediently closed his eyes. He felt a whoosh of air pass and a soft thump. "You can open your eyes now." Boogie spoke. "Can you walk?"

"No. Uncle broke my left leg." Freak said, opening his eyes.

"Well then, we'll just have to fix that soon." Boogie said. He saw Jack up ahead. No one else was around.

"Ey Jack!" Boogie called. Freak looked to where boogie was calling and saw a suited skeleton man turn to Boogie's call.

"Yes, Boogie? Who's this?" Jack asked upon seeing Freak.

"This is – eh, what's your name kid?" Boogie asked sheepishly.

"Uncle Vernon calls me Freak or Boy. I'm not sure" Freak said.

The two were silent as they stared at Freak, making him shift uncomfortably, wincing at his ribs. Boogie noticed first.

"We're going to need a new name." he said. "For now, Jack, can you fix him?"

"He is mortal, Boogie. What are you intending to do?" Jack asked.

"Take him under my wing." Boogie replied.

Jack raised a brow. "I'm assuming it was family who did this?"

"Yes. He was under a red ward to keep out "evil". I passed right through."

"So he's a wizard?"

"I'm almost positive." Boogie nodded.

"A wizard?" Freak piped up, confused.

The two looked at him. "Yes, kid, a wizard." Boogie spoke.

"How about this? Once he's healed and recovered, we'll take him to that Gringotts in Knockturn Alley to see about his name and past." Jack offered.

"Aye, it'll work." Boogie said. As it was, it was getting rather late at night and the residents would soon be going home. They were gathering around the door-portal. One by one, the residents went home, talking animatedly about the Halloween festivities, the Mayor already planning for next year.

Through it all, Freak simply lay in Boogie's arms, tired yet content for the first time he could remember in his life.

What a night.

 **END!**

 **Review my pretties, yes? Boogie will get you next otherwise. Mu whahahahahaha. *cough-cough***

 **Thanks folks,**

 **Lifesbrokenmarionette.**


End file.
